


new years day [10/S!M photostory]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barbecue, Chronic Pain, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medication, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: image descriptions will be in the end-notes for each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> image descriptions will be in the end-notes for each chapter.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32690925848/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32690928748/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46512489372/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46512490562/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32690931398/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45841076664/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45841077114/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45841078094/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45841078474/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32691654378/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513152632/in/album-72157699331847750/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMAGE DESCRIPTIONS:
> 
> Ten and S!M dolls are sitting in deck chairs on a raised wooden dock overlooking a lake. M has a book and Ten is using tongs to tend a barbecue with burgers and kebabs on it.
> 
> they’re eating the giant burgers in buns. ten’s has lettuce etc. on it but M’s doesn’t.  
> Ten is patting their stomach (“so full!”) while M tidies up the grill and the picnic materials.
> 
> Ten: “it was below freezing last new years, but today it’s so nice out.”   
> M: “well, i’m still cold.” he gets a blanket that he puts around his legs, rubbing his right knee. 
> 
> the two sit looking out at the water, drinking red wine. As usual, Ten’s posture is expansive, relaxed... while M’s is drawn inward, holding himself together.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44748108030/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513838882/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513837862/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513837222/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513836822/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45651879825/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513834692/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513836502/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46513835802/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32796222648/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32796224698/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32796229028/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31729366767/in/album-72157699331847750/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten and S!M are still sitting in the deckchairs from before. Ten offers M a jar of painkillers: “it’s noon. meds o’clock?”  
> M glares into his wine, but accepts the pill-bottle. “i’m gonna need your help with something after.” he shows them his right knee, which has dislocated and is hanging at a painful angle.
> 
> M: “fookit, i just want to be able to do normal things with you... barbecues, alien invasions, fencing, assassinations, planetary takeovers, walks on the beach...” he swallows a few of the pills, presumably with the rest of his wine. 
> 
> **NOTE: Gallifreyans have psychic control over the effects of alcohol in their bodies, but HUMANS should never take our meds with alcohol!**
> 
> M has Ten tip his chair back so gravity will help, and braces himself to get his knee put back in. the photos in this section are distorted in colours, lighting, and focus, to show the way the pain and fear are sharpening that moment and yet clouding his perception of his surroundings.  
> Ten relocates the knee (there’s little lightning bolts to show the pain). M’s got his hand or his arm pressed over his mouth the whole time. 
> 
> Ten: “can you rest a bit, now? i’ll be right here.” this photo is in especially strong colours, but darkened and out of focus around the edges, because M is close to shutting down.
> 
> what we see last is Ten pacing back and forth all along the pier while M tries to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32796218948/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31729363747/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31729364497/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45756306215/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45756307615/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45756308725/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45756308115/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45840933374/in/album-72157699331847750/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46512910822/in/album-72157699331847750/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some hours after the previous installment, Ten has returned to where S!M is resting. he’s gripping their arm.
> 
> _Whenever the two touch, there’s always more than one thing going on: there’s need and reassurance and affection, but they’re also transmitting detailed information telepathically, like pain levels and specific emotions or ideas._
> 
> Ten gets M more meds, which he takes.  
> Ten touches M’s head and hand, “we should get going...” presumably M agrees, because Ten starts to pack up all their things and M starts tentatively moving his bad leg and sitting up.
> 
> M is standing, with the help of his cane and also Ten’s arm.   
> “can you put any weight on it at all?”  
> he tries: “i... can’t”
> 
> The last photos from here on out are going out of focus and increasing in intensity and darkness, as Ten picks up M and carries him, managing not to put any pressure on the bad knee, but M is still close to shutting down again from the pain.


End file.
